criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sally Hooper
Sally Hooper was a suspect in the murder investigation of Grimsborough University freshman Cindy McMinn in Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy). Profile Sally is a 19-year-old Grimsborough University freshman and an actress in Butcher Lake, a student horror film. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a navy blue crop-top with a white and mustard-yellow drawing of Texas on it, as well as a brown skirt. Additionally, she has some scratches on the right side of her neck and under her collarbone, and is seen carrying a black satchel. It is known that Sally eats chili, is a scuba diver, has hay fever and wears contact lenses. Events of Criminal Case Sally became a suspect after Gloria and the player found out that she was the person who played the killer's role in Butcher Lake, the movie in which Cindy was acting. After Gloria told her that her costume was missing from the costume locker, Sally angrily said that they were accusing her of killing Cindy just because she played the killer in the film. Sally then explained that her costume, along with her killer mask, was just disappearing the day before and she had no idea where it could be. Sally was spoken to again after the team found the victim's defaced photo and managed to identify the red goo on the photo was fake blood, whose ingredients were the same as the ones Sally had mentioned earlier. When being asked about Cindy's defaced photo, Sally admitted that she was the person who defaced it, saying that she and Cindy had bad blood. Sally then explained that Cindy had done everything to get her off the film, including starting bad rumors about her and saying that she had served nasty food for the film crew. Sally then sadly told the team that nobody working on the film wanted to hang out with her since then. In the end of the conversation, Gloria hoped that she was not Cindy's killer. And then Sally was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated the film's director Toby Hansen for the murder. The player, along with Martine, then met Sally again and helped her finish the film. After agreeing to replace Cindy's role as the Final Girl in the final scene since she was dead, Martine and the player headed to the makeup trailer to find the fake blood bags which served the film. Then, after finding the bags of blood, Sally thanked the player and Martine for helping her not only with the film project, but also with her reputation with her friends. Later, Gloria and the player came to the movie set to see Martine and Sally filming the final scene of the film. Trivia *Sally is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Sally's name is a parody of American horror film Texas Chainsaw Massacre character Sally Hardesty and the film's director Tobe Hooper. Case appearances *Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy) Gallery SHooperC268Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects